


5 razy gdy Simon myślał że Raphael obraża go po hiszpańsku + raz gdy zdał sobie sprawę że nie

by Avillo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5 Times Fic, 5x Fic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Raphael lubi komplementować Simona, jedynym problemem jest to, że Simon przeważnie nie ma zielonego pojęcia co on mówi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Simon Thought Raphael Was Insulting Him In Spanish (+One Time Simon Realized He Wasn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444304) by [lizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizards/pseuds/lizards). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora. :)

**1) Eres bastante bueno, Jesteś całkiem dobry.**

\- Okej – Simon wytarł swoje spocone dłonie o dżinsy gdy brał gitarę do rąk. - Jest okej, prawda? Mogę to zrobić. _Totalnie_ mogę to zrobić.

Clary posłała mu wspierający uśmiech, kładąc swoje obie dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Dasz sobie radę. Robiłeś to wcześniej milion razy, prawda? Jest okej.

\- Racja – Simon przełknął. - Pomijając fakt, że przedtem moja publiczność nie była pięciogwiazdkowym posiłkiem.

Simon _bardzo_ mocno starał się nie świrować. To był jego pierwszy występ, odkąd stał się ułomnym kuzynem Draculi, i to była duża sprawa. Maureen zarezerwowała im jakiś nowy hipsterski bar, który był po brzegi wypełniony zbyt fajnymi dzieciakami, które _umierały_ z niecierpliwości by mu powiedzieć jaka alternatywnie fajna była jego muzyka. Ponieważ to była prawda. Super, super, _super_ fajna, tak właściwie. _Zasługiwała_ by być clipem wideo zamieszczonym na twitterze. Simon chciał, żeby to wyszło dobrze bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Chciał wyjść na scenę, wystąpić perfekcyjnie i dostać brawa wystarczająco głośnie, by wstrząsnęły całym domem. Chciał sprawić żeby ludzie _tańczyli_. Po prostu chciał z powrotem ten mały kawałek swojego dawnego życia. Po prostu coś… _normalnego_.

Wypił wcześniej wystarczająco dużo krwi by jego żołądek bulgotał niekomfortowo zanim tu przyszedł, więc czuł się dobrze. Na prawdę. Mógł to zrobić.

\- Dzisiejszego wieczoru mamy trochę muzycznej rozrywki dla was! - mówi koleś w czapce i flaneli stojący na scenie. - Powitajcie The Broken Chairs!

Clary posłała Simonowi zmieszane spojrzenie i uniosła brew.

\- The Broken Chairs?

\- Jest nowa – powiedział Simon wzruszając ramionami.

Clary się uśmiechnęła, prawdziwym uśmiechem.

\- Jest dobrze, Simon. Wy jesteście dobrzy. Będę w pierwszym rzędzie – wskazała stół gdzie siedzieli Jace, Izzy i _bardzo_ niezadowolony Alec. - Bierz ich!

Simon przygryzł wargę _mając nadzieję, że nie dosłownie_ , przeczyścił gardło i wyszedł na scenę. Wpatrywał się w tłum ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Uch, hej. Jesteśmy The Broken Chairs, i jesteśmy tu by zagrać muzykę i takie tam.

Tłum zaczął klaskać, parę osób się zaśmiało, i było okej. Okej. Mógł to zrobić. Maureen uśmiechnęła się do niego i zaczęła obliczać _3, 2, 1…_

Simon się trochę zatracił. Grał piosenki, które dobrze znał, śpiewał słowa, które napisał wraz z Maureen, i znał na pamięć. Czuł się tak… _naturalnie_. To był prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz gdy czuł się na swoim miejscu od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu. W okolicach trzeciej piosenki zaczął spoglądać na tłum, i hej, oni wyglądali jakby naprawdę im się to podobało. Kilka osób tańczyło, kilka osób kręciło filmiki, a pozostali desperacko starali się wyglądać wystarczająco cool i tylko potrząsali głowami w rytm muzyki.

I wtedy Simon zauważył jego.

Siedząc przy stoliku z tyłu blisko wyjścia, Raphael obserwował Simona na scenie dziwnie intensywnym wzrokiem. Simon zająknął się na śpiewanych słowach, gdy ich oczy się spotkały i musiał spuścić wzrok by odzyskać koncentrację i skupić się na tekście. Co do diabła on tutaj _robił_?

Podczas gdy jego zespół kończył występ, Simon coraz usilniej starał się _nie_ patrzeć na Raphaela. A on po prostu tak siedział, z piwem przed sobą, którego nawet nie tknął, i gapił się na Simona wzrokiem nie wyrażającym absolutnie nic.

To było prawdopodobnie niegrzeczne z jego strony gdy zastawił Maureen na scenie bezpośrednio po ostatniej piosence, i nawet niegrzeczniejsze jak olał Clary która zawołała go po imieniu, by podejść prosto do Raphaela, na którego wargach igrał teraz rozbawiony uśmieszek. Simon pochylił się nad nim, czując dezaprobatę na własnej twarzy.

\- Co ty tutaj _robisz_?

\- Upewniam się, że nikogo nie zabijesz – Raphael przewrócił oczami, a rozdrażnienie było doskonale widoczne w jego postawie. - Już nie jesteś przyziemnym, pisklaku, mógłbyś skrzywdzić ludzi.

Gdyby mógł, Simon na pewno by się teraz zarumienił. To było znowu to _słowo. Pisklak._ Każdy wampir w Dumort utożsamiał go z tym, i on naprawdę myślał, że Raphael zaczął go tak nazywać wyłącznie żeby go wkurzyć.

\- Mam tu Clary.

\- Racja – Raphael rzucił mu martwe spojrzenie. - Ponieważ ona mogłaby cię powstrzymać.

\- Jace i Alec też tutaj są. I Izzy – Simon się skrzywił. - Właściwie, to wiesz co? Jak w ogóle się dowiedziałeś, że będę tu dzisiaj występował?

Raphael pochylił się i wziął bardzo przekonujący fałszywy łyk swojego piwa.

\- Mówisz bardzo głośno. Jesteśmy sąsiadami. I, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja faktycznie _używam_ moich wampirzych umiejętności.

Oh. _Racja_. Raphael dał Simonowi pokój bezpośrednio obok swojego. Czy Simon naprawdę rozmawiał tak głośno?

\- Cóż, skoro jednak tu jesteś, to co myślisz o występie?

\- To była muzyka – Raphael wzruszył ramionami, w małym, niezobowiązującym geście. - Eres bastante bueno – jego słowa niemal ociekały niesmakiem.

\- Czekaj, co? Miałem francuski w szkole – Simon się skrzywił. - Wszyscy _inni_ uważają, że było całkiem okej.

Coś podobnego do rozbawienie zaiskrzyło w oczach Raphaela, gdy jego obie brwi wystrzeliły w kierunku włosów. Uśmiechnął się pokazując zęby w lekkim skrzywieniu warg, i otworzył usta jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć.

-Simon! - Maureen położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i odwróciła go do siebie z gniewną dezaprobatą na twarzy. - Całkowicie zostawiłeś mnie na scenie! Gdzie uciekłeś?

\- Ja… ja, uch, musiałem porozmawiać z moim przyjacielem… - odwrócił się na pięcie żeby przedstawić Raphaela Maureen, ale zastał tylko butelkę piwa i puste miejsce.

\- Racja – Maureen przewróciła oczami i skrzyżowała ręce. - Twoi przyjaciele się _tam_ , Simon, i powinieneś mnie im przedstawić – wskazała stolik, przy którym siedziała Clary posyłając mu wspierający uśmiech.

\- Wybacz, Maureen – westchnął, przeczesując rękę włosy. - Zgaduję, że wydawało mi się, że kogoś widzę.

**2\. Me gusta su sonrisa estúpida, Lubię twój głupi uśmiech.**

Simon ziewnął kładąc się na łóżku, i wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w zaciemniane zasłony, przez które ledwo prześwitywało światło świtu. Był wyczerpany. Czuł zmęczenie nawet głęboko w kościach. Nawet nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej był tak zmęczony, zanim został wampirem. To było jak doskonały czasomierz wewnątrz niego, który informował go kiedy słońce miało wzejść, i prawie jak jakiś rodzaj mechanizmu obronnego, który sprawiał, że był taki _zmęczony_. Simon zamknął oczy i rozciągnął się, wymachując swoimi długimi kończynami w każdym kierunku. Ugh, boże, _nie mógł_ znaleźć wygodnej pozycji na tym cholerstwie. Przewrócił się na brzuch i wyciągnął się jak rozgwiazda. Nie, to nie było to. Simon ponownie się przekręcił, tym razem zwijając się w kłębek na boku. Nie, nadal źle. Simon _znowu_ się przekręcił, tym razem z zamiarem położenia się płasko na plecach ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, czy cokolwiek wampiry robią w filmach, tylko po to by przeżyć bliskie spotkanie z podłogą.

Głośny skowyt brzmiący jak darcie się jakiegoś kota wyszedł z niego zanim Simon zdołał się powstrzymać. Zanim w ogóle miał szanse się pozbierać z podłogi i przekonać, że ten dźwięk tak naprawdę brzmiał _bardzo_ męsko, Raphael stanął przed nim. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie, który sprawił, że wyglądał bardziej dziecinnie niż groźnie, nawet jeśli myślał, że z tym błyskiem w oku, który mu towarzyszył mógłby zabijać dzieci.

\- Co ty właściwie _wyrabiasz_? - zapytał Raphael oskarżycielskim tonem, jakby Simon specjalnie zaplanował upadek na twarz, tylko po to by go zdenerwować.

Simon podniósł się, otrzepując jego wierną koszulkę z Kapitanem Ameryką, którą Clary przesłała mu z domu.

\- To co mogę – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, zanim z powrotem usiadł na łóżku, z nisko wiszącymi ramionami ze zmęczenia. - Nie mogę się ułożyć wygodnie. I jestem _zmęczony_. Czy wszystkie wampiry są takie zmęczone przez cały czas?

Coś, co wyglądało jak politowanie błysnęło na twarzy Raphaela, po czym zniknęło w następnej sekundzie.

\- Myślałem, że coś się _stało_ – potrząsnął głową i usiadł obok Simona. - Nerwowość jest normalna. Zniknie po pierwszej dekadzie. Po prostu – zrobił ruch jakby miał popchnąć Simona z powrotem na łóżko bez dotykania go - leż nieruchomo. Przestań oddychać, nie potrzebujesz tego i to dezorientuje twoje zmysły. Przestań nasłuchiwać. Przestań się _wiercić_ , dios, jesteś martwy. Po prostu… myśl o pustej ścianie.

\- Serio? - Simon uniósł brwi. - To wszystko?

Raphael przewrócił oczami, i Simon zaczął myśleć, że robił to już automatycznie zamiast celowo.

\- Idź spać – wstał z łóżka i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. Simon dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kratkowane spodnie od piżamy i zwykły T-shirt były najbardziej normalnymi ubraniami, jakie na nim widział.

\- Jezu, dobra! - Simon odprężył się i zamknął oczy z lekkim uśmiechem błądzącym mu na ustach, nawet jeśli nie był pewien z jakiego powodu. - Ale jeśli znowu spadnę z łóżka, to będzie twoja wina, ty dziwny wampirzy Yodo.

Raphael na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i wymamrotał:

\- Me gusta su sonrisa estúpida – prawdopodobnie najbardziej zirytowanym głosem, jaki Simon kiedykolwiek słyszał, po czym wycofał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Simon zasnął w przeciągu minuty.

**3.Tienes suerte de que eres lindo, Masz szczęście, że jesteś uroczy.**

Zanim te wszystkie głupie rzeczy zaczęły się dziać, zanim Simon umarł, zanim Clary okazała się pół-aniołem, zostawali nawzajem w swoich domach niemal co noc. Ona miała swoją szufladę w jego pokoju, a on miał swoją w jej. Kiedy mieli około 15 lat, zdecydowali, że dzielenie się szczoteczką do zębów jest ohydne, i _naprawdę_ muszą przestać to robić, więc oboje mieli na stałe przybory toaletowe dla siebie nawzajem schowane pod umywalką. Zostawali na nogach całe noce i w rezultacie przespali budziki. Ona rysowała godzinami, podczas gdy Simon włączał filmy które _musiała_ obejrzeć, i to bym ten rodzaj komfortu między nimi za którym Simon teraz najbardziej tęsknił.

Jednak teraz domem Clary był Instytut, i nawet jeżeli szczoteczki Simona nie było już pod jej umywalką, to nie znaczyło to, że nadal nie mogli tego mieć.

Siedzieli w kuchni, Clary nalewała sobie drinka, a Simon opierał się o ladę i pił z termosu wypełnionego krwią. Oboje się ze sobą zgodzili, że oglądanie jak tak po prostu pije krew było zbyt dziwne – nawet jak dla nich. Plus, w ten sposób wszystko było bardziej… normalne. Sprawiało, że łatwiej im było zapomnieć, że Simon nie ma własnej krwi.

\- Więc, sama nie wiem. To jest dziwne, i pomieszane, i złe na boga, Simon, to jest złe na zdecydowanie zbyt wielu poziomach – Clary westchnęła i wzięła łyk napoju. - Ale zgaduję, ze będziemy musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić, wiesz? W końcu niezręczność zniknie i ponownie będzie normalnie.

Simon skinął głową.

\- To może zająć jakiś czas, sama wiesz. Dowiedzenie się, że twój chłopak jest twoim bratem może być trochę ciężkie do przełknięcia.

\- Ja po prostu… nie mogę się o to martwić. Z tyloma rzeczami, które się wokół mnie dzieją najzwyczajniej nie mam czasu – uśmiechnęła się pochylając nad blatem i unosząc brwi. - A co z tobą? Masz jakiś romans rozkwitający w twoim drugim życiu?

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko Simon, trochę _zbyt_ szybko. Twarz Raphaela przemknęła mu przez głowę zanim zdołał to powstrzymać.

\- Uh-huh – Clary odłożyła swojego drinka i skrzyżowała ramiona. - To nie było zbyt przekonywujące, Simon.

Jakaś siła wyższa _musiała_ nad nim czuwać, ponieważ dokładnie w tym momencie jego telefon zaczął głośno dzwonić. Wypuścił z ulgą powietrze, kiedy wygrzebywał go z kieszeni, tylko po to by całkowicie je wypuścić na widok osoby dzwoniącej. RAPHAEL. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że to musiał być on.

Simon wymamrotał do Clary _Przepraszam na sekundę_ , zanim odebrał.

\- Halo?

\- Zły czas, pisklaku. Słońce wstanie za godzinę – Simon uświadomił sobie jak głośno miał ustawiony dźwięk w telefonie dopiero gdy Clary posłała mu uśmiech po usłyszeniu słowa _pisklaku_.

Potrząsnął głową wchodząc w ustawienia na telefonie by zmniejszyć głośność.

\- Tak właściwie to myślę, że zostanę u Clary.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza przeciągająca się przez jakąś minutę.

\- W Instytucie? Wykluczone. Nie jesteś tam bezpieczny.

\- Co? - Simon skrzywił się do Clary, która posłała mu duży, głupkowaty uśmiech i wyszeptała _On się tak o ciebie martwi!_ \- Wykluczone? Co masz na myśli mówiąc wykluczone? Zostaje tu. Jestem całkowicie bezpieczny - Simon był na siebie trochę zły za dodanie tej ostatniej części.

\- Mam na myśli _wykluczone_. Nie zostaniesz na cały dzień w domu wypełnionym ludźmi, których życiowym celem jest zabijanie takich jak my. Nie. Wracaj do domu.

\- ...cóż, gdy tak przedstawiasz sprawę, moje argumenty brzmią głupio.

\- Ponieważ _zachowujesz_ się głupio.

\- Hej...!

\- Simon – surowość w jego głosie sprawiła, że po kręgosłupie przebiegły mu dreszcze. W zupełnie normalny, wampirzy sposób. - Tienes suerte de que eres lindo – gniew i zdenerwowanie wypływały z każdego jego słowa, i nawet jeśli Simon nie miał zielonego pojęcia co on właśnie powiedział, poważnie wątpił by było to coś miłego. Czy to źle czuć się obrażonym, gdy nie jesteś pewny, że zostałeś obrażony? - Wracaj do domu, zanim spełni się twoje życzenie śmierci. Będziemy mogli porozmawiać o nocowaniu poza domem, gdy nie będzie zagrożenia wojny pomiędzy Nocnymi Łowcami a Podziemnymi.

\- Czyli nigdy.

\- ...wracaj do domu, pisklaku. Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia siły.

Połączenie się skończyło zabierając ze sobą wszystkie nadzieje i marzenia Simona. Spojrzał na czekającą Clary i westchnął.

\- Wybacz. Ja, uch, lepiej będzie jak wrócę do Dumort.

\- Jest dobrze, Simon - posłała mu wspierający uśmiech, który jednak nie sięgał jej oczu. - Rozumiem. Naprawdę – uścisnęła go, mocno i przyjemnie, i odsunęła się z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. - Więc… _pisklaku_?

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj.

**4\. Soy demasiado viejo para ese maldito puchero, Jestem już za stary na ta cholerne dąsy.**

Simon gapił się na Raphaela z czystym przerażeniem w oczach. Jasne, obaj byli potworami, i robili potworowe rzeczy. Jasne, Raphael był trochę w tyle za nowymi czasami. Okej. To było dopuszczalne. Ale to? To było niewybaczalne. To mogło zmienić jego życie. To zmieniało wszystko, co wiedział o Raphaelu. Cała ich relacja wisiała teraz na bardzo cienkim włosku. To _nie mogła_ być prawda.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nigdy nie widziałeś Powrotu do przyszłości? - Simon przetarł oczy, mając nadzieją, że jak je otworzy Raphael nie będzie stał przy nogach jego łóżka, patrząc znudzonym wzrokiem na film zatrzymany na jego komputerze. - Ale żadnego z nich? Ani jednego? Są tylko _trzy_. Jakim cudem przegapiłeś tę epokę świata?

Raphael skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje przyziemne filmy, Simon, teraz jest czas na trening.

\- Nie. Absolutnie nie. Nie zgadzam się z tobą trenować, dopóki nie wejdziesz na to łóżko, i nie obejrzysz _w końcu_ pierwszej części Powrotu do przyszłości.

\- _Simon_ …

Ale Simon już przewijał film do początku z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem i poklepał miejsce na łóżku obok siebie.

\- No chodź. Zrobimy to. Właśnie teraz. Zaczynajmy.

Raphael zacisnął szczękę.

\- Nie. Musisz trenować.

\- Teraz moja kolej, żeby trenować _ciebie_ – Simon położył laptopa na łóżku i oparł się plecami o poduszki ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

Nastąpiła długa przerwa, gdy Raphael patrzył na Simona z pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jeden film. A później trening – Simon wydał okrzyk radości, a Raphael wymamrotał coś pomiędzy zirytowanym pomrukiem a ponurym westchnieniem. - Soy demasiado viejo para ese maldito puchero – mruknął, gdy siadał obok Simona ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Simon się zaśmiał.

\- Zakładam, że mi właśnie podziękowałeś za to piękne doświadczenie.

Wcisnął play, ułożył się wygodnie i zignorował złowieszcze wibracje emanujące od Raphaela.

Mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Marty Mcfly zastał przejechany przez swoją mamę i obudził się widząc jej płaszcz nad sobą, Simon poczuł jak jego powieki opadają. Sypiał lepiej odkąd Raphael mu pomagał, ale ze wszystkim co się wiecznie działo u Nocnych Łowców i ciągłymi próbami zachowania pozorów przed matką wydzwaniającą do niego w środku dnia, żeby „sprawdzić co u niego”, nie sypiał ostatnio za dużo. Poczuł jak trochę opada, ziewając i przysuwając się bliżej Raphaela, który nic na to nie powiedział. Kiedy mama Marty'ego zaprosiła go na tańce, w końcu zasnął.

Simon raz otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć, że leży na czyjejś klatce piersiowej, owinięty ramionami, które przysuwały go bliżej. Napisy końcowe filmu wyświetlały się na jego komputerze. Przysunął się bliżej do silnego ciała, i sekundę przed ponownym odpłynięciem w sen, zorientował się, że przytulał się do Raphaela.

Simon ponownie obudził się kilka godzin później, z pomarańczowymi promieniami wschodzącego słońca przedzierającego się przez jego zasłony i odciskiem ciała w jego pustym już łóżku.

**5\. Si Lo sé, Tak, wiem.**

\- Czy to są moje dżinsy?

Simon okręcił się dookoła i uśmiechnął niepewnie do Raphaela.

\- Uch, nie. Cóż, okej, tak, ale myślałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko po tym jak mi pożyczyłeś swój garnitur, a zorientowałem się, że nie mam żadnych eleganckich spodni, a Magnus organizuje jakąś imprezę dla siebie i Aleca, i Clary powiedziała, że też jestem zaproszony, a nie miałem _nic_ co by się na nią nadawało, no bo właściwie co się zakłada na przyjęcia czarowników? Ale jeśli chcesz, to mogę je zdjąć nawet teraz i…

\- Dios mío, po prostu się _zamknij_ – Raphael potarł twarz i usiadł na jednym z tych śmiesznych złotych krzeseł. - Od _wieków_ nie bolała mnie głowa, ale jakimś cudem ty sprawiasz, że czuje się jakby mnie bolała przez cały czas.

\- … więc, czy to znaczy, że mogę założyć twoje dżinsy?

\- Dobra, nie obchodzi mnie to – Raphael przewrócił oczami. Simon naprawdę zaczynał się martwić, że pewnego dnia przewróci nimi tak mocno, że permanentnie będzie musiał wpatrywać się w swój mózg.

Zamiast martwić się o to, że jego głos brzmi sarkastycznie, Simon złączył nogi i potarł niezręcznie kark.

\- Więc… też się wybierasz na to przyjęcie?

Raphael zrobił tą rzecz z podnoszeniem do góry jednej brwi, i jakimś cudem to sprawiła, że Simon miał wrażenie, że ma trzy metry wysokości.

\- Nie wiem. Magnus mnie zaprosił, ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałem czy chce iść czy nie.

\- Powinieneś iść! - powiedział Simon, zdecydowanie _zbyt_ głośno. Skulił się w sobie i zaczął jeszcze raz. - To znaczy, jeśli chcesz. Nie _zmuszam_ cię, czy coś, ale czułbym się dziwnie jakbym musiał pokazać się tam sam, więc moglibyśmy pójść. Razem. Nie jak razem-razem, ale jak pojawić się jako wampirzy kumple, a później każdy by robił swoje własne rzeczy, i później wyjść razem. Jeśli chcesz.

Mały, protekcjonalny uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Raphaela.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą na imprezę?

\- Cóż, ja, no wiesz, jako wampirzy kumple – Simon westchnął. - Tia. Tak jakby. Ja… A chcesz? Chcesz iść?

\- Dobra – Raphael wzruszył ramionami. - Prawdopodobnie i tak bym tam poszedł. Pójdę się przebrać.

Simon wmawiał sobie, że motyle w jego brzuchu spowodowane są nerwami z powodu pójścia na imprezę Magnusa. Oczywiście kłamał.

Ludzie wręcz wylewali się z apartamentu Magnusa, Podziemni, Przyziemni i Nocni Łowcy. Muzyka była głośna i chwytliwa, a ludzie ze swoimi podejrzanymi kolorowymi drinkami tańczyli na prowizorycznym parkiecie tanecznym, który był, cóż, wszędzie. Neony padały na każdego, a światła migały i pulsowały, i Simon nie był w stanie powiedzieć skąd się wydobywają. Raphael pochylił się, i powiedział Simonowi do ucha, że pójdzie po jakieś drinki dla nich. Simon kiwnął głową i zajął miejsce zasypując Clary wiadomościami, pytając gdzie ona do diabła jest.

\- Hej, jesteś tu nowy? - niesamowicie wysoki wampir (którego rozpoznał dzięki kłom widocznym w jego ustach) zapytał z uśmiechem, trącając go łokciem gdy pojawił się koło niego.

Simon wmawiał sobie, że przeszukuje wzrokiem tłum wypatrując Raphaela, ponieważ czuje się niezręcznie.

\- Tia – przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Jestem aż tak oczywisty?

Koleś się roześmiał. Wow, właściwie to wyglądał bardzo podobnie do Raphaela. Takie same ciemne włosy, taki sam lekko brązowy odcień skóry z bladą poświatą i takie same jasnoczerwone usta.

\- Nie. Jestem tu już od jakiegoś czasu – pochylił się _bardzo_ blisko Simona z uśmieszkiem czającym się w kąciku ust. - Chcesz iść zatańczyć? Mogę cię złamać na parkiecie.

To był kolejny raz, kiedy Simon podziękował w duchu za fakt, że stracił zdolność rumienienia się.

\- Uch, ja, haha, słuchaj, ja właściwie tak jakby…

Wtedy Raphael zrobił tą rzecz, gdy straszy na śmierć Simona pojawiając się nagle znikąd. Wręczył Simonowi jego drinka, coś co pachniało ciepło i miało w sobie wyraźną domieszkę krwi, po czym owinął rękę wokół ramion Simona tak gładko, jakby była tam przez cały czas.

\- On jest ze mną, Diego.

Koleś, teraz znany jako Diego, przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. Él es demasiado bonita para ti, sabes – Diego zmierzył Simona smutnym wzrokiem od góry do dołu. - De Verdad. Él es.

Raphael odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć na Simona w tym samym czasie, gdy Simon odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego, przez co ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Ręka owinięta wokół jego ramion emitowała przyjemne ciepło, nawet jeśli dla każdego nie-wampira Raphael byłby lodowaty.

\- Si, lo sé – tej wypowiedzi towarzyszył zirytowany ton i dziwne spojrzenie. Świetnie. Teraz Raphael rozmawiał o nim w języku, którego nie rozumiał z innymi ludźmi. Jej.

Diego wydał smutny dźwięk, zanim się wycofał zbuntowanym krokiem, prawie jak nastolatek.

Telefon Simona zawibrował, więc Simon wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Gdzieś pomiędzy tymi dwoma rzeczami Raphael zabrał rękę z jego ramion pozostawiając go tylko z uczuciem mrowienia. Miał wiadomość od Clary, która mówiła: **Nagły wypadek Nocnych Łowców. Nie mogłam przyjść. Miłej zabawy!** Z tysiącem emotikonek z konfetti i smutną buźką na wszelki wypadek. Westchnął, schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i spojrzał na Raphaela, który wyczekująco na niego patrzył.

\- Clary nie może przyjść.

Złość przemknęła przez twarz Raphaela i zniknęła w następnej sekundzie. Wziął dużego łyka, po czym pochylił się jeszcze bliżej niż wcześniej.

\- Chcesz już iść?

Simon rozejrzał się dookoła, ludzie śmiali się i tańczyli przebywając na każdej płaskiej powierzchni woków nich. Nie widział tutaj miejsca dla pojedynczej osoby.

\- Tia. Ale ty nie musisz…

\- Dios mio, pisklaku, nie bądź taki spięty – Raphael chwycił Simona za nadgarstek i poprowadził go do drzwi. Nie puścił go dopóki nie znaleźli się na chodniku, na tyle blisko siebie, że grzbiety ich rąk ocierały się o siebie, a ich ramiona stykały.

W czasie kiedy wracali do domu, traktowali odgłosy miasta jako tło do ich cichej rozmowy. Simon odkąd umarł nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy.

**+1. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to były komplementy.**

\- Przepraszam mamo, ale naprawdę nie mogę – Simon po raz czwarty okrążał swój pokój z telefonem mocno przyciśniętym do policzka. - Po prostu, no wiesz, chodzi o to, że dziś wieczorem jest moja kolej na gotowanie, i prawie zawsze wymyślam jakieś wymówki żeby tego nie robić, i mój współlokator chybaby mnie zabił gdybym i tym razem…

\- Więc weź go ze sobą – głos mamy Simona brzmiał twardo i ostatecznie. - I tak chciałam go poznać. Nie mogę tak łatwo pozwolić ci mieszkać z kimś, kogo nawet nie znam. Ugotuję obiad.

\- Och, mamo, nie sądzę żeby był on osobą, którą chciałabyś poznać, jest trochę… - wyjąkał Simon łamiącym się głosem.

\- Więc postanowione! - jej głos był pełen ekscytacji, w ten nachalny Robię-To-Wszystko-Bo-Cię-Kocham sposób, który tylko matki potrafią osiągnąć. - Do zobaczenia dzisiaj o siódmej. Rebecca też przyjdzie! - z tymi słowami się rozłączyła pozostawiając Simona z ciszą w słuchawce i problemem.

Ponieważ wszechświat się dzisiaj musiał naprawdę uwziąć na Simona, gdy wparował do pokoju Raphaela, wampir właśnie zakładał czarną koszulkę i posłał Simonowi zirytowane spojrzenie przez dziurę na głowę. Kiedy przeciągnął ją przez głowę jego włosy nastroszyły się i odstawały w każdą stronę, przez co wyglądał jak krwiożerczy, wściekły kociak.

\- Czego _chcesz_ , Simon? - powiedział z rozdrażnieniem. Och, jej! Był w idealnie dobrym nastroju do tej rozmowy. To był sarkazm. Simon nawet po śmierci był do niczego.

\- Raphael, mój przyjacielu, mój towarzyszu, muszę cię zapytać o taką jedną zupełnie nieważną sprawę, i masz całkowite prawo mi odmówić – zaczął Simon, ale się wyhamował. - Właściwie to nie, nie możesz odmówić, ponieważ to by było dla mnie bardzo złe i szkodliwe i moja mama prawdopodobnie by mnie zabiła lub coś.

\- _Co?_

\- Czy poszedłbyś ze mną na obiad do mojej mamy i udawał, że jesteś moim współlokatorem? - Simon wziął pusty wyraz twarzy Raphaela za dobry znak, głęboko odetchnął i kontynuował. - Wiesz, tylko na jakąś godzinkę, żeby moja mama nie myślała że nie żyje, czy coś, a ja naprawdę nie mam nikogo innego kogo bym mógł o to poprosić, bo powiedziałem jej, że to ktoś, kogo dopiero co poznałem, a nie mógłbym zapytać Jace'a ani Aleca, ponieważ, ponieważ, coś, oni mnie nie znoszą i są dupkami, i okazało się, że tak naprawdę nie mam wielu męskich przyjaciół? I naprawdę nie mam wielu przyjaciół w moim życiu po życiu? Nie mam żadnej innej opcji, a naprawdę chcę tylko żeby moja mama wiedziała, że wszystko u mnie w porządku, i że nie jestem martwy, nawet jeśli technicznie _jestem_ , ale przecież nie mogę tak po prostu pójść do niej na obiad jak „Hej mamo, wiesz, jestem teraz jak Edward Cullen”, ponieważ jestem całkiem pewny, że to mogłoby ją zabić i…

\- Simon! - Raphael usiadł na jednej ze złotych kanap z głośnym i zdecydowanie niepotrzebnym westchnieniem. - Zgoda, pójdę, tylko – zrobił _bardzo_ dramatyczną przerwę – zamilcz.

\- Och, kurczę, naprawdę? O mój boże, dziękuję, naprawdę, naprawdę dziękuję. Jest o siódmej. Więc – Simon niezgrabnie zamachał mu ręką przed twarzą, kiedy Raphael wymamrotał pod nosem _Eres injustamente lindo_.

Wtedy Simon wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wyciągnął swój telefon i zapisał najlepiej jak umiał to co wymamrotał Raphael, po czym zapisał to i z powrotem schował telefon.

Simon w ogóle się nie denerwował. To była tylko jego rodzina, prawda? Dlaczego miałby się denerwować? Kochał swoją rodzinę. Oni kochali jego. Nie miał żadnego powodu żeby się denerwować. To nie tak, że mogą po jednym spojrzeniu na niego zacząć krzyczeć, że jest martwy i chwycić za widły i noże. Było spoko. Był totalnie wyluzowany. Był wyluzowany jak kapitan Kirk lądujący na obcej planecie nie mając na jej temat żadnych informacji. Był wyluzowany jak Batman. Był wyluzowany jak Czarna Wdowa. On. Był. Super. Wyluzowany.

Gdy mama Simona otworzyła drzwi Simonowi wyrwał się cichy pisk i odskoczył do tyłu jakby czekał tam na niego mięsożerny potwór.

\- Simon! - skarciła go marszcząc brwi, tak jak robiła to kiedyś, gdy bawił się robakami i chciał je wnieść do domu. - Przestraszyłeś mnie - Simon się wzdrygnął.

Raphael się uśmiechnął. Prawdziwym, wyglądającym autentycznie uśmiechem i skinął grzecznie głową.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Lewis, jestem Raphael Santiago. Współlokator Simona.

\- Och, och tak – uśmiech, który jego mama posłała Raphaelowi poruszył Simona w sposób, którego nie umiał wyjaśnić. - Och – zaśmiała się. - Proszę, wejdź! Mów mi Elaine.

Wszystko szło tragicznie.

Elaine śmiała się i żartowała z Raphaelem, który robił to samo z łatwością podtrzymując rozmowę, zanim Becky się nie pokazała. Wtedy, z błyszczącymi oczami wymamrotała do Simona _O mój boże, ale on jest gorący_ i dołączyła do ich konwersacji. Która była czymś dobrym. Była dobra. Pomijając fakt, że nie była. Elaine i Becky właśnie _nie_ zaprzyjaźniały się z Raphaelem. Jeśli to dalej miało się toczyć tak dobrze jak do tej pory, jeszcze mogą zacząć zapraszać ich na obiadki cały czas. A to by znaczyło, że Simon musiałby być w pobliżu. Przez cały czas. A to by oznaczało, że przez niego jego mama i siostra byłyby w niebezpieczeństwie przez cały czas. Jednym słowem: straszne.

Stół był już nakryty, gdy Elaine uśmiechnęła się do Raphaela i wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Więc, wiesz już o nas tak dużo. Powiedz mi coś o sobie. Jaka jest twoja rodzina? Masz jakieś rodzeństwo?

Uśmiech na twarzy Raphaela trochę posmutniał.

\- Ach, tak. Moja mama nie żyje. A ojca, niestety, nie znałem za dobrze.

\- O mój boże – Becky usiadła przy stole. - Tak mi przykro.

Elaine posłała mu smutne spojrzenie gdy kładła obiad na stole; stek i tłuczone ziemniaki.

\- Tak mi przykro, nie chciałam poruszać przykrego tematu.

\- Jest w porządku. Umarła dawno temu – Raphael wzruszył ramionami. - To ból do którego musisz się przyzwyczaić.

Simon poczuł, że atmosfera zaczęła się robić trochę ponura.

\- Mój tata też nie żyje – wypalił Simon, bo naprawdę nie wiedział co jeszcze by mógł powiedzieć. - Atak serca. Cóż, teoretycznie, ale to mógł być też rak. Nigdy nie byliśmy do końca pewni.

Raphael przez moment wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a Becky zakaszlała.

\- Wow. Atmosfera zabita. Zostaw to rodzinie Lewis, a zaczną rozmawiać o śmierci i dołować wszystkich wokół.

\- Heh – zaśmiał się Simon, ale tylko trochę. - Atmosfera zabita. Atmosfera _zabita_. Rozmawiamy o śmierci – Becky się roześmiała, i Simon nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale też się zaczął śmiać. Elaine skarciła swoje dzieci za bycie tak nieczułymi, ale tak naprawdę to było w porządku. Zawsze na końcu było w porządku.

Obiad upłynął bez żadnych więcej rozmów o śmierci, i to nie było takie złe. Simon siedział koło Raphaela, który siedział koło Elaine, która siedziała koło Becky, i Simon przesuwał jedzenie po talerzu udając, że je najlepiej jak mógł, wymawiając się tym, że zjadł duży lunch. Raphael z drugiej strony naprawdę spróbował swojej porcji, ale nie za dużo. Najwidoczniej wampiry mogły trochę jeść, ale to nie szło nigdzie dalej, tylko w górę i na zewnątrz po kilku godzinach. Coś w głębi Simona uważało, że to było trochę romantyczne, że Raphael był gotów dla niego zwymiotować, ale znacznie głośniejszy głos mówił mu, że tylko utrzymuje pozory i Simon naprawdę musi przestać. Podano deser, podwójnie czekoladowy ciasto z waniliowymi lodami, i Simon mógłby się rozpłakać, bo do był jego _ulubiony_ deser.

Musiał wymyślić dla mamy jakąś kiepską wymówkę, że niby ostatnio odkrył u siebie alergię na nabiał, ale to nie powstrzymało Raphaela przed zjedzeniem malutkiego kawałka i powiedzeniem, że to było absolutnie pyszne. Gdy wieczór zbliżał się ku końcowi, Simon nabrał nawyku obsesyjnego sprawdzania swojego zegarka i udawania, że się przeciąga.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy już wracać. Robi się późno, a ja mam jutro rozmowę o pracę.

Simon trochę nienawidził tego jak dobrze wychodziło mu kłamanie. Raphael stał za nim żegnając się i obiecując, że niedługo przyjdą znowu i mówiąc jak miło spędził czas. Simon przytulał Becky przez naprawdę, naprawdę długi czas i dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło jak bardzo będzie za nią _tęsknił_. Jak bardzo będzie tęsknił za całą swoją rodziną.

\- O mój boże, Becks, zanim wyjdę chciałem cię o coś zapytać – Simon wydobył swój telefon z kieszeni i otworzył zapisaną notatkę, przekazując ją w jej ręce. - Mówisz po hiszpańsku, prawda? Co to znaczy?

Becky skrzywiła się do telefonu.

\- Uch, z tego co mogę zrozumieć biorąc pod uwagę fakt że napisałeś błędnie prawie wszystko, tu jest napisane _Eres injustamente lindo_ , co znaczy 'Jesteś niemożliwie uroczy' – uniosła brwi po czym spojrzała na Raphaela, który czekał przy drzwiach na Simona, rozmawiając z Elaine. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się ze zmieszania w szok w 3 sekundy. - O mój boże. O mój boże. Wy dwaj totalnie się umawiacie!

Simon zamarł.

\- Nie – powiedział zwyczajnie, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Raphaela. O boże. On prawie _na pewno_ mógł usłyszeć każde słowo. Głupi super słuch, był fajny tylko kiedy Simon używał go do podsłuchiwania. - Nie, ty, ty musisz się…

\- Zdecydowanie się nie mylę. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz wrzuć do w google tłumacza czy coś – Becky popchnęła Simona wystarczająco mocno by stracił równowagę i się zachwiał. - Jesteś totalnym _głupkiem_! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?!

Simon gapił się na nią przez minutę, po czym wsunął telefon do kieszeni.

\- Muszę iść. My… ja… Raphael! - zawołał Simon starając się z całych sił iść w zwykłym, ludzkim tempie. - Raphael, musimy już iść. Bo mamy tę rzecz. No wiesz. Rzecz. Która nas potrzebuję. Teraz.

Ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie Raphaela, Simon dał swojej mamie szybki pożegnalny uścisk i zignorował ukłucie smutku, gdy powiedziała mu żeby nie był takim nieznajomym. Podbiegł do drzwi i zrobił może ze trzy kroki zanim chwycił rękę Raphaela zakleszczając ją, i użył swojej super szybkości by znaleźć się gdzieś wystarczająco daleko. Nie chciał iść do Dumort, nie chciał iść tak naprawdę w żadne konkretne miejsce, po prostu biegł przed siebie dopóki Raphael nagle się za nim nie zatrzymał, sprawiając że się potknął. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i spostrzegł, że byli na jakimś zadupiu.

\- Co do diabła…

Simon ponownie złapał Raphaela za rękę, i tym razem już z normalną ludzką szybkością odciągnął go gdzieś poza zasięg wzroku. Wziął roztrzęsiony oddech, którego nie potrzebował i po prostu to powiedział.

\- Podobasz mi się! - wow, okej, powiedział to znacznie głośniej niż to było konieczne.

Raphael zamrugał.

\- Co?

\- Ja, ja, tak. Podobasz mi się, okej? Lubię twój uśmiech i twój zapach, i nawet twoje głupie płaszcze… - ( _One nie są głupie…_ ) - i myślę, że jesteś bardzo, bardzo niewiarygodnie gorący i, tak. To, to co myślę. I myślę, że ja też ci się podobam, ponieważ Becky powiedziała mi, że ty powiedziałeś, że myślisz że jestem uroczy, więc przemyślałem te wszystkie razy, gdy myślałem że mnie obrażasz po hiszpański i... tak. Więc. Podobasz mi się.

Raphael zmarszczył brwi i przysunął się do Simona, przez co musiał zrobić krok w tył. Przechylił głowę do przodu i zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, aż Simon opierał się plecami o ścianę. Raphael wszedł w przestrzeń osobistą Simona, jakby to było pierwsze miejsce w którym powinien być. Położył swoje dłonie po obu stronach ściany za głową Simona i jakimś cudem pochylił się jeszcze _bliżej_ , i po prostu powiedział:

\- Tak.

I nagle się całowali. Fajerwerki tańczyły wokół skóry Simona. Ciepło promieniowało z jego ciała jakby stanął w ogniu. Musiał znaleźć się jeszcze _bliżej_. To było dokładnie wszystkim tym, czym Simon myślał że będzie, pomijając fakt, że Raphael smakował jak czekoladowe ciasto. Co nie było niczym _złym_.

Ręce Raphaela oderwały się od ściany by objąć twarz Simona i bawić się jego nico zbyt długimi włosami zawijającymi się wokół jego uszu. I wtedy się odchylił, kończąc to zdecydowanie za szybko, ale nie odsuwając się całkiem od Simona, z jedną nogą pomiędzy jego udami i jedną ręką na jego twarzy, a drugą sunącą w dół po jego biodrze. Raphael spojrzał w dół bawiąc się nitkami zwisającymi z dołu starej koszulki Simona.

\- Chodźmy do domu – powiedział, przesuwając rękę z twarzy Simona w dół, by mocno chwycić jego rękę.

Simon pokiwał głową, wciąż zbyt zszokowany by używać słów i ścisnął jego dłoń. Raphael zaśmiał się, _ledwo_ słyszalnie, i odsunął.

\- Myślę, że w końcu odkryłem sposób, jak sprawić żebyś się zamknął.

\- Ha ha, _bardzo_ śmieszne – Simon pokazał mu język, a następnie lekko go pociągnął. - Ścigamy się do domu?

Raphael lekko westchnął i posłał Simonowi spojrzenie jakby był on trzylatkiem któremu trzeba powiedzieć, że nie może zatrzymać pieska, który przyszedł za nim do domu, zanim nie wystartował pozostawiając po sobie tylko podmuch zimnego powietrza. Simon zaśmiał się potrząsając głową i krzyknął za nim _Oszust!_ zanim nie pobiegł jego śladem.

Biegnąc ulicami miasta za Raphaelem i śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że kilka razy ledwo uniknął stłuczki, Simon uświadomił sobie, że nie potrzebuje bijącego serca by czuć się żywym.

Przynajmniej tak długo jak miał Raphaela.


End file.
